


Your Eyes On Me

by tlcinbflo



Series: Worthy - Dallas and Cullen's Story [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas goes with Cullen to Ferelden for personal business, and a chance to escape the Inquisition and its prying eyes.</p><p>Rating for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dallas Trevelyan was on the battlements looking out over Skyhold. It amazed her, still, to see how far they had come since Haven was destroyed. So much had happened, her life had been completely turned around and some days she hated it. She hated the attention, and the fanfare. She hated the way those who saw her only saw the Inquisitor; no one saw Dallas anymore. She wished she could tear down the pedestal she was on or scream until people realized she was just a person. 

She looked down to her hands, and let out a soft sigh. She had to be honest with herselt, there were things she enjoyed about it. She loved the battle, being able to wield her sword, being looked at as a warrior instead of a woman to be traded in marriage. There was nothing better than meeting and being able to help people who held so much faith in her. The brightest silver lining was that her parents gave up on trying to find a match for her. Her future, whatever was left of it, was hers. 

Cullen had asked her to meet him here, so she wasn’t surprised when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her, and the familiar clank of armor. Her lips pulled into a smile, and she sighed when a large, warm, calloused hand placed gentle pressure at the small of her back. He joined her looking out over the hold. They enjoyed the vista for a moment before she sighed and turned to look at him. "You wanted to ask me something?" She spoke softly. Her eyes trailing over his features, lingering on his scar before moving back to his eyes. 

He offered her a smile as he turned to face her. She felt the loss of his touch acutely, but ignored it. "We have some dealings in Ferelden, and I was hoping you would accompany me." The confusion played openly on her face, cinched brow and thin lips. "What kind of dealings? We dealt with the mages and have Templar support. I've closed the rifts we were aware of. I've ensured the refugees have supplies. I've-" 

"Sh, sh, listen," he interrupted her, smiling easily and she thought he should smile more often. "It's not... it's not Inquisition business." His eyes darted away from her face for a moment before he continued, "It's personal." Dallas watched as a blush decorated his cheeks. 

"Oh," she answered, her eyes moving over the Inquisition’s holdings again. “How long would we be away?" She chewed her lip as she considered the implications of time with Cullen away from these walls and the prying eyes of the Inquisition. Ever since he kissed her, standing here a few months ago, they had continued to allow their relationship to grow but finding alone time was difficult with their schedules. This would be uninterrupted time alone and she was more than grateful for the opportunity. 

Cullen inhaled sharply and glanced away from her for a moment. “About two days of travel, followed by a few days at our destination, then two days for the return trip.” 

Her eyes grew wide at the suggestion. “A full week? Cullen, are you mad?” 

He chuckled warmly and stepped closer to her. “We’re still waiting for Leliana’s agents to return from Crestwood. Josephine has nothing planned, and can send declines while we’re away.” She wanted to say yes. She wanted to go with him, of course she did, but it was still hard for her to agree to be away from this for so long. Must to her chagrin, she had become a beacon to these people and how would it look if she ran off with the Commander? She was startled when he reached out and let the back of his fingers caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch. “You can stand here and list dozens of reasons we shouldn’t go.” She turned and leaned against the stone. He took a step closer to her as his hand moved down to her neck. His thumb traced her jaw as his free hand took hers. “We’ve been at this for months now, and there is still much to be done before we’re ready to take on Corypheus. If you don’t take a break, for you, you will wear yourself out until there is nothing left. I won’t let that happen.” 

He slowly ran his hands up and down her arms, before taking her hands in his. She sighed, and brought his hand to her lips, she kissed the scarred skin on his knuckles. Her eyes met his and she whispered. “When do we leave?” 

The smile that broke out on his face, and the joy in his eyes, sent her heart racing and she couldn’t hold back her responding grin. “Really?” She nodded. “When ever you are ready.” 

“Daybreak?” 

“I’ll make the arrangements.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. She tilted her head and kissed him gently. He wasn’t taking gentle. He pressed into her, releasing her hands and sliding his arms around her waist, gripping her tight. A soft moan slipped from the back of her throat as she held his arms to keep herself standing. 

“Commander?” One of the recruits, she was fairly certain his name was Jim and that he acted as Cullen’s page, was standing behind him. Cullen growled into her mouth as he pulled away. She chuckled, lifter her hands and cupped his face. 

“We’ll have a full week, uninterrupted, starting tomorrow,” she reminded him as her hands slipped down to his armored chest. She loved the blush on his cheeks. 

“Can’t we leave now?” He asked before he pressed another kiss to her lips. 

“Commander?” The recruit seemed nervous to continue to interrupt, and Dallas laughed as he pulled away. He squeezed her hand and went to the recruit. She watched him walk away, her lip pinched between her teeth. Once the door to his office closed behind him, she turned to look over Skyhold. She took a deep breath and felt the excitement burning in her chest. 

Seven days away from the Inquisition. Seven days as Dallas Trevelyan. Seven days alone with Cullen. 

****** 

The sun was just breaking over the horizon, and Cullen was checking over the carriage he had procured for Dallas and his trip. The cook had supplied them with food for their travels: breads, cheeses, and dried meats. They would be riding until the horses needed rest, and then they could get a hot supper before bed. He was glad Dallas had agreed to the trip, and that it had taken so little convincing. He’d chosen two of his most trusted soldiers to come along with them. They’d act as a coachman and groom, and guards should they need it. He’d told Dallas to leave her armor and weapons behind; he needed to make sure he kept his promise – that she would be safe with him. 

He heard the footsteps behind him and turned to greet her. His breath stopped in his throat. He’d told her she needn’t wear her armor. He’d told her it was personal business, and not related to the Inquisition. He expected her to be relaxed, and truly herself but he hadn’t really given thought to what that would mean. The sun was rising behind her, casting her in a golden glow that burned off the last of the night blues. She was laughing with one of the ladies Josephine assigned to her. 

She turned towards him, and met his eyes and he smiled. She looked relaxed, and they hadn’t even left yet. Yes, this is exactly what I’d hoped for. His eyes raked over her form. She was dressed for travel, but in clothes he hadn’t seen before. She wore a pale blue jacket fitted from bust to waist and flaring at the hips. Her brown slacks were tucked into a brown leather boot which rose to her knees. He could see the collar of a white blouse beneath the jacket. 

She looked distinguished, comfortable, and radiant. She looked every bit the Lady she was, and she was smiling and blushing at him as he stared at her. He cleared his throat when she reached him. He nodded his head towards the guards he was bringing and her lady took her bag to them to store. Her eyes moved over the carriage and the horses leading it. Her eyes were shining when they met his again, a brighter, clearer blue than he had ever seen them. “Good morning, Inquisitor,” Cullen greeted her as he extended his hand to her. Her eyebrow lifted curiously as she slid her gloved hand in his. 

“If you’re going to continue to refuse to call me Dallas, you will have to think of something else to call me over the course of the trip,” she softened the words with a smile, and he felt the heat rising from his collar. He hoped he never got used to her looking at him like that. 

“Very well, _my lady_ ,” he offered, and she chuckled softly. “Are you ready to depart?” He grinned when she nodded eagerly. He stepped back and continued to hold her hand as she stepped into the carriage. Her eyes moved over the small covered space. Cullen exchanged a few words with the guards at the helm before joining her, sitting opposite her. The groom closed the door of the carriage and removed the steps. Within moments, they were on their way. 

He cleared his throat, and she met his eyes. “So, where are we going?” She sounded positively giddy, and Cullen grinned and shook his head. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” She was almost pouting as she watched the forest move by. He chuckled softly. “You’re not used to this?” She turned to him, raising an eyebrow and making a questioning sound. “Not knowing, not having a plan.” 

“Not really,” she admitted, her eyes moving back to the forest. “Especially, lately.” He watched the light from the early morning sun dance over her features. “It’s a bit disorienting, really. I feel like I’m supposed to be somewhere, doing something.” She sighed, turning her eyes back to him. She blushed slightly when she found him watching her. He smiled, and liked how easily that happened when he was with her. 

“The only thing for you to do right now, is be,” Cullen answered, and Dallas smiled at him before turning her eyes out to watch the landscape again. Cullen simply watched her and realized he would be content to do just that, all day. After a few moments of relative silence, just the sounds if the carriage, the horses and the forest, she turned and found him watching her. 

“So, Cullen, tell me something,” she ordered, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. She pulled her legs up, leaning against the wall of the carriage. 

Cullen rubbed his hands on his thighs as he watched her, “Like what?” 

“I don’t know. Anything. Tell me what it was like in the Circle,” she suggested. Cullen felt the anxiety trickle down his spine, and she seemed to sense the question made him uncomfortable. “Or, before the Circle, in Templar training, or back with your family.” He smiled, her eyes brightened as he started speaking. 

“Well, there was this one time….” 

****** 

They stopped for a meal just before sundown, which gave the horses time to rest before they pushed on for another couple hours before stopping to sleep. The guards checked the area while Cullen set out the tent supplies. Dallas moved to the center of the area and worked on starting the fire. It had been such a relaxing day, she couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed that much, and that honestly. They spoke of family, and growing up. Embarrassing moments, and their happiest memories. She glanced up at him as she finished setting up the first tent. She’d learned a lot about him today, but mostly she learned that she could spend a full day with only him and it didn’t feel like enough. 

She couldn’t help but admire the way he moved, the way the muscles bunched beneath his shirt. He’d forgone armor, too, trusting the guards they brought with them, and his thin shirt clung to him as he worked. Blushing, she turned her attention back to the fire as it flickered to life before her. She sat back in the dirt and watched him again, as he finished setting up the guard’s tent. Once he finished, he turned and met her eyes. He glanced at the fire, and she noticed a flash of something in his eyes. She patted the spot of dirt next to her, and he smiled. 

He sat next to her, leaning back and letting his arm stretch behind her. She could smell him, warm sandalwood, elfroot, and leather. She turned, offering him a smile, before leaning into his side. She felt him inhale deeply. She kept her eyes on the fire. “I had a lovely time today, Cullen.” She spoke softly, like she was afraid speaking louder would break something. 

“So did I, my lady.” He’d turned his head and whispered softly in her ear. She shuddered as his breath ghosted over her skin. She lifted her face to his. He was close; so close she could see the golden flecks in his honey eyes. She tilted her head, and her eyes fluttered closed as his lips met hers. She felt his breath rush across her cheek as he sighed. Her tongue flicked against his lips and his hand cupped her face as he shifted. He pulled away from her kiss before it could become more, and she ducked her head. 

They sat in silence for quite a while, enjoying the quiet calm and their proximity. His arm was wrapped tightly around her and she was leaning into his side. He let his cheek rest on the crown of her head. She closed her eyes and let herself breathe in her favorite fragrances. The fire, the forest … Cullen. She must have started to fall asleep when the fire popped loudly. Cullen jumped and pushed away from her. “Cullen? What’s…” 

“We should get to sleep. We have an early start in the morning.” He pushed himself off the ground and went to his tent. He paused at the opening and looked back at her over his shoulder. She knew her surprise and disappointment was still written on her face. She wanted to follow him, and demand an explanation, but something told her that would be the wrong move. He ducked into his tent, and she looked back to the fire. 

She sighed and pulled her legs in, wrapping her arms around her knees, she watched the fire. There was a sense of unease at his abrupt departure and she wondered what had upset him. She let her mind wander as she tried not to think about the churning disappointment in her core. She wasn’t sure how much time she burned away at the fire. Eventually, the guard taking first watch sat across from her. She nodded at him and offered him a smile. He returned the gesture and she pushed herself up. She stepped into her tent and lit the lantern. 

She was nearly finished pulling off her traveling clothes when she heard it. A soft, terrified, grunt, followed by a fearful gasp. Her heart raced in her chest thinking maybe it was the guard and they were under attack. Then she heard a murmured, “No… please… no.” Her eyes shot to the left wall of her tent, where outside Cullen’s tent stood. 

She knew of his nightmares. On more than one occasion, when the anchor woke her and she stumbled through Skyhold looking to distract herself from the pain in her hand, she had found him awake. He’d be either walking the battlements, lingering over the war table, or she’d spot light coming from his office. She’d go to him, and offer to waste the hours with him. That first night, they had admitted what kept them up – the agony in her hand, his nightmares. Since then, when their paths crossed, most nights were spent talking and laughing – much like they had in the carriage today. Other nights, they sat in silence in his office, each of them with a different book and they’d read together in just enjoy not being alone. 

She slipped out of her tent. The fire vacant as the guard did his rounds. She crossed the space between the tents quickly and slid easily into Cullen’s. He was thrashing, moving erratically in his bedroll. His hair clung to his forehead. His brow creased. His cheeks wet with more than sweat. She turned up the light in the lantern and dropped to her knees next to him. She placed her hand on his arm. He was warm to her touch; she wondered if he’d fallen ill. “Cullen.” His eyes flew open and he swung his arm knocking her onto her back. 

“No, Demon! You won’t tempt me. Not with her!” He growled at her as she rolled to her side and looked at him. Her face pinched in confusion as she stared at him. Her hand lit up green, and she called out at the unexpected burning sensation as she gripped her wrist. “You weren’t there....” He still sounded confused and she closed her hand in a fist and moved closer to him again. 

“Cullen, you were dreaming,” She was kneeling in front of him now, still outside of arm’s reach, as he sat staring at her in disbelief. 

As if the sun were rising in his eyes, she could see the dream slip away as he returned to himself. His face fell when he truly saw her, “Maker’s breath, Inquisitor… I’m so… did I hurt you?” He reached for her and she flinched slightly, trying to ignore the pang at her title. 

“No.” He closed his hand into a fist and pulled it back from her. He turned towards her, crossing his legs in front of him, still sitting on his bedroll. Silence filled the tent, and her eyes moved over him. His thin cotton shirt was drenched with sweat from his dreams. She inched closer to him. “What… Are you okay?” He nodded but wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Cullen,” she moved closer to him, close enough to touch him. She reached out and brushed the backs of her fingers against the stubble on his cheek. He reacted quickly, gripping her wrist and bringing her palm to his lips. He pressed a kiss there and mumbling an apology. She whispered when she spoke, it was as if she thought speaking louder would scare him. “What’s happening with you? Will you tell me?” 

He finally met her eyes, and she felt a tug in her chest at the distress in his warm amber gaze. “Will you…” he paused, his cheeks flushing as his eyes moved to the long cotton undershirt she’d planned on sleeping in. He cleared his throat, “I will but, once I do, will you stay here, with me?” She felt her cheeks warm to match the red in his, but she nodded. The instant relief on his face reinforced the fact that she’d made the right decision. He still held her hand in his and as he lay back down, he guided her to lie next to him. Her back was pressed against his chest, and he slipped an arm around her waist. “Is this okay?” He asked, the hesitation in his voice and the tremble in his fingers as they rested on her belly endearing. 

“Yes,” she answered simply, pressing back into him. She rested her arm over his, and linked their fingers on her midsection. She could feel his heart pounding against her back, or maybe that was just her own heart thrashing against her insides at how close he was, and armor free. She could feel his breath on her neck, and the warmth from his overheated skin warmed her more than their campfire ever could. She didn’t want to push him, she wanted him to speak when he was ready. There was something comforting about lying with him, in his arms. Something like coming home. 

He squeezed her fingers. “The fire is a sort of trigger for me,” he was whispering, and she shifted even closer to him, if that was possible. He tightened his hold on her waist. “You know what happened at the Circle in Ferelden, you know about Kirkwall.” She nodded, and listened as he spoke. Listened as he detailed what it had been like for him, in the middle of it. As a young man, surrounded by demons who tempted him with the things he most desired. He held fast to his beliefs. He held to his faith. He listened to his friends as they were turned to monsters, killed by insane blood mages. Surrounded by rage demons, sometimes, the heat takes him back there. 

Kirkwall burned during the rebellion. It was a well known fact, and Cullen had been in the center of it. Fighting his way through the city, racing the flames to try to save something. He could hear his fellow Templars fall to the heat of the burning city. He was helpless, really, to stop anything. You can’t stop a fire once it reaches that point. He told her all of it; he’d never told anyone all of it. She heard the way his intake of breath shook. She could feel the tremble in his body as he held her. 

“I have these nightmares, and I’m right back there. In the Tower, in Kirkwall, and it’s hard to remember I’m not still there. You, though, Dallas, seeing you … you weren’t there. You’re not connected to any of it. Seeing you reminds me I survived. I don’t pretend to know the Maker’s plan, but I like that he put you in my life. If I had to survive all that, to get here, well….” He stopped speaking and just held her. 

It seemed to be Cullen’s refrain, he was not worthy of her. As she lay with him, his arms around her, breath on her neck, heartbeat against her back she was amazed that this man, this brilliant, strong, beautiful man had taken an interest in her. Who was she? A low level noble from Ostwick? She was no one special. The only reason anyone noticed her at all was because she had this Maker forsaken anchor on her hand. 

As he drifted to a peaceful sleep behind her, she had the overwhelming sense that it was she who was unworthy of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dallas felt the chill in the air, and at her back, and that’s what caused her to wake. She knew Cullen must have slipped out earlier in the morning. She sat up, and stretched, suddenly realizing she had left all of her things in the other tent. While she didn’t hate the idea of Cullen seeing her in this state of undress, it would be quite inappropriate for the guards they’d brought to see her in just her night shirt. While traveling with the Inquisition, she slept in the trousers that went beneath her armor, just in case she had to dress quickly in the middle of the night. 

She scrubbed her hands over her face and slipped out of the bedroll. The crisp chill of the morning air biting against her bare legs. She was packing what she could of his supplies when Cullen returned. “Good morning, my Lady,” he offered her as he entered the tent. She had just finished securing his bedroll, and her shirt rested at mid-thigh as she knelt in the center of the tent. She looked up at him, and smirked as his eyes roamed over the exposed skin of her legs. 

When he met her eyes, an adorable blush had spread on his cheeks. “Good morning, Cullen.” He had said her name the night before, and she had loved the way it sounded. She should have known that wouldn’t last into the morning. She pulled the hem of the shirt down to her knees, and the movement seemed to jar Cullen back into himself. “What is the plan for today?”

“More travel,” he answered, setting her bag down inside the tent. She smiled as she reached for it. “We’ve already packed the other tents. There is a stream just down the hill if you need the water for washing. We will be reaching our destination today, just before supper.”

“Will you tell me where we’re going yet?” she asked as she stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. He simply shook his head; a gentle smile teasing his face. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and moved closer. She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. She moved passed him, her arm brushing his as she did. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned to meet his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, his voice sent her spine tingling and she inhaled slowly, the rush in her head almost too much. She felt herself flushing as his eyes stayed on hers. She nodded; she feared if she spoke her voice would fail her as her heart raced. She licked her lips and his eyes darted to watch. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to the corner of his. She felt his quick intake of breath just before she pulled away. 

They’d kissed before. Their hands had roamed, and grabbed, before. They had moaned into each other’s kiss as their tongues danced and their hearts soared. Still, there was something more intimate about this moment. Dallas hated to end it, but she did. She dropped her head and ducked out of the tent. 

He followed and watched as she walked down the hill to the stream to wash up. He grinned, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. He could hardly believe she was here, and that she cared for him. Once she was out of his line of sight he turned and finished packing camp.

******

They’d been enjoying a comfortable silence for the last few miles, having exhausted their conversation over the last day and a half of travel. He allowed himself a self-indulgent moment to just look at her. Her hair had grown over the last few months, in the time since the conclave, and he’d watched earlier as she’d pulled it forward and braided it over one shoulder, weaving in some flowers she’d found by the stream. He wasn’t sure what they were called, but they were lovely against her dark hair and brought a fresh scent into the carriage. Her eyes were wide, bright, and reflecting the sun as she watched the forest pass. A gentle smile was pulling at her full, pink lips and he thought about how those lips felt against his. 

He sighed, and when his eyes moved back to hers he found her watching him. A pleasant heat infused itself in the carriage and he felt the color rising from his collar. She reached into the bag next to her and pulled out a book. She shifted in her seat and he watched as she laid back, leaning against the wall, attempting to get comfortable to read. After a few moments of struggle, she sighed and looked at him. He leaned back, kicking out his feet and stretching his arm out along the back of the bench. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to decide if his new pose was an invitation. 

Of course it was. 

After a second, she moved to sit next to him. She turned, resting her back against his side. She reached up and took his hand off the back of the bench. She pressed a kiss to his fingers, and wrapped his arm around her chest. His hand rested on her shoulder, his forearm across her collarbones, and she leaned her head into the crook of his arm, sighing as she brought her legs up and rested her feet on the bench and the book on her knees. 

“Read it to me?” He asked quietly, turning and pressing his lips to the top of her head.

“You don’t even know what it is.”

He paused a moment, watching her nimble fingers open to the page she’d left off on. “It doesn’t matter. I just want to hear your voice.” She turned her head to look into his face, a pleasant blush on her cheeks and he hoped he’d never lose the ability to make her cheeks pink. 

“Keep saying things like that, Cullen, and you could make a girl could fall in love with you,” she gave her response in a trembling whisper, and Cullen smiled. 

He dropped his head and his lips brushed her ear when he answered her, “Perhaps, but you’re so much more than just a girl.” She chewed her lip, her eyes remaining on his. He thought he saw something like disappointment flash in her eyes, but he couldn’t be sure. He told himself he was crazy when she turned her head and kissed his arm. She turned her attention to the book and started to read aloud. Cullen closed his eyes and let the sound of her voice wash over him. 

******

She’d read to him until her voice grew hoarse, though she’d hardly seemed to notice. It was comforting, to spend time with her with no pressures, no demands, just time together. They’d spent months in the same place working with the Inquisition, but over the last two days he really felt like he got to know her and that she got to know him. He reached down and took the book from her, moving the deep red ribbon to mark the place. She turned her head and looked up at him as he set the book down on the other side of him. He met her eyes, and smiled softly, reaching up to cup her face. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something about the softness in her eyes and the way the dying sunlight danced over her features that lowered his inhibitions.

His thumb stroked her cheek as his eyes traveled over her face, drinking her in. It took him a moment to notice, but she was slowly moving closer to him. She shifted, her legs curling beneath her as her hand fisted in his shirt. He swallowed hard as he leaned forward, wetting his lips. They met hers, softly. It was a gentle kiss, sweet, innocent, even. An easy slide of his lips against hers, and when he pulled back he watched her lick her lips, her eyes still closed as she tasted him on her mouth. He shook his head and leaned in again; this time, he allowed himself to take the next step. His hands dropping to her waist as her arm slid around him, one over and one under his arms. 

He nearly gasped when her tongue flicked against his lips, teasing his scar. His lips parted at her silent request and without a thought he pulled her into his lap, her legs stretched out on the bench next to him. She let out a soft moan as he tightened his hold on her. The slick slide of her tongue against his, her smooth, sweet lips, and the way her teeth would catch his bottom lip, was almost too much for his control. As the seconds passed, his heart beat increased, his blood thrumming in his ears and his breathing shallow. 

She broke the kiss, to a disappointed groan from Cullen, and she smirked at him as she moved. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She slid one leg over his lap, resting her knees on either side of him. He swallowed audibly, and she chuckled softly. She took his hands and placed them on her hips, her eyes locked on his. Her hands slid up his arms, and he knew she could feel the twitch of his muscles beneath her hands. His head tilted towards hers, following her every move, eager for her lips again. Her hands slid over his shoulders, and down his sides as she leaned forward and finally kissed him again. 

It was overwhelming, all of it: how close they were, how warm she was, her body pressed against his and her taste and smell. It was almost too much. His hands slid up her back, bringing her closer. He knew if they kept this up much longer, she would feel his reaction to her, and while he wanted her... Maker’s breath did he want her… this wasn’t the way. 

He just didn’t think he’d have the strength to stop himself. Especially when she rolled her hips against his. 

He growled into her mouth and she whimpered in response as his hands slid down and ran over her rear, bringing her core closer to his. She gasped, pulling back and meeting his eyes. He trembled. Her eyes were glassy, pupils blown wide. Her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen. He wanted to see her spread beneath him, legs around his waist, body writhing as he took her. He broke off the kiss when the carriage came to a stop. 

She pulled back and met his eyes. He took in the sight of her. Her pupils wide, lips swollen, and cheeks flushed. He ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. He watched as her eyes flittered closed and she leaned into his touch; her lip pinched between her teeth. He opened his hand and cupped her cheek. His fingers slipping into her hair. She turned her head and kissed his palm. 

The door to the carriage opened, and Dallas blushed instantly. She dropped her head and turned her face from the door. Cullen glared at the guard and his growl was low and threatening when he spoke, “Close the door, and give us a moment.”

“Yes, Commander, of course,” the guard stuttered, and the door closed.   
Cullen was concerned that Dallas would be embarrassed. She was trembling in his arms and he wasn’t sure why. Then, to his everlasting amusement, she snorted. She brought her hands to her face and slid off him, landing next to him on the bench as peals of laughter echoed in the carriage. Cullen chuckled, shifting and leaning forward, watching her from the corner of his eye as she brought herself back under control, apologizing. He adjusted his trousers as she smoothed her hands over her jacket. “Why would you bring Jim?”

“I didn’t,” he answered, his voice low with his frustration. She laughed again and he watched her shaking his head. “Are you about finished?” His smile eased the sharpness of his question and she took a few deep, calming breaths, and nodded. He opened the door and stepped out. He eyed the guards who couldn’t stop their grinning. He held his hand out for Dallas, and he wished she’d forgone the gloves. Though, she was intent on not being the Inquisitor while they were away, and hiding her mark helped her keep it separate; Cullen understood that, though, he wanted her hand in his – skin to skin. 

She stepped down, and he took her hand, tucking it into the bend of his arm and watching as her eyes moved over the area. “So, this is our destination? Where are we—Oh!” Her eyes landed on the near by post, Welcome to Honnleath. “This is where you grew up.” He glanced down and met her eyes. 

“Yes,” he answered easily, and she leaned into him for a moment. “I was here with my family until I went to Templar training.” Her eyes were open and bright as she looked up at him. He thought he might just fall into them if he kept staring. He cleared his throat, and glanced away for a second. “I, uh, was always very happy here. I told you I wanted you to get away, and this seemed … I don’t know, perhaps it was foolish.”

“No, Cullen, it’s not foolish. I love that you wanted to bring me here,” she assured him and he nodded, heat rising from his collar, and placed a hand over hers in his arm. “So, what’s for supper? I’m famished.”

“This pub has, if I remember correctly and nothing has changed, some the best meat pies in Ferelden!” Cullen couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face as she let him lead her around the small town to the pub he remembered from his childhood. They found a quiet table in the corner and sat, the barmaid following a few moments later with ale and bread. 

They shared their meal, and Cullen couldn’t stop speaking about his family and growing up here. He felt it in his chest, the barely healed grief of losing his parents in the Blight. He wondered absently if that was the reason he stayed away. He’d missed the end of his parents’ lives and he couldn’t even remember the last letter he had sent them. He cleared his throat and forced the sad thoughts from the front of his mind. His eyes landed on Dallas as she finished drinking her ale. Her plate clean and she set her hands down on the table next to her empty mug. 

Her cheeks were flushed with drink, and laughter, and her eyes were bright with relaxation. He smiled and before he could stop himself he reached out and took her hands in his. She flexed her fingers and linked them with his as their eyes locked. His heart was in his throat; he was sure of it. The blood rushed violently through his veins, nearly drowning out the sounds of the pub. The effect she had on him was something he had never experienced before, but he knew he never wanted it to go away. 

A loud roar interrupted their moment, drawing their attention to the barmaid. They watched as a man attempted to grab her, to fondle her, and for a moment Cullen tensed as if he was going to go to her defense. Then, the man’s face was slammed into the bar. Cullen’s eyes turned back to Dallas who had chuckled. “She reminds me of someone.” Dallas grinned brightly, and bit back a yawn. Cullen released her hands, and leaned back. “We should turn in,” Cullen spoke gently. “It’s late and there are things I want to show you tomorrow.” She nodded, and Cullen thought for a moment she looked disappointed. 

“Will we be staying in Honnleath?” Her voice was soft.

“Yes, well, mostly,” he answered and they stood. He dropped the coin on their table and they turned towards the door. He offered her his arm, and she smiled slipping her hand into the bend of his elbow. He led her from the pub, and down the road to the inn. It was nice, comfortable, almost natural to walk with her in the silence, in the night, in his hometown. He could get used to spending his time with her, his evenings. 

He already thought about her most of the time, including when she invaded his dreams. It would be nice to spend actual time with her, instead of just thinking about it.

“I wonder sometimes… when you’re silent, you get this look on your face. Your brow creases and your lips…,” she paused, a flush spreading on her face. “It makes me wonder what you’re thinking about,” she whispered, Cullen barely heard her. He glanced down and found her bright eyes watching him. His lips quirked, and he cleared his throat. 

“I fear it would not be appropriate for me to speak my thoughts out loud, My Lady,” he answered, surprising even himself with the husky sound in his voice. He watched her blush deepen as her hand slid up his arm, her fingers curling around his bicep. She stopped walking and he turned towards her. She stood on her toes and brought her lips to his ear. 

“Perhaps you should show me, then,” she murmured in his ear, and he gasped sharply. She pulled back and met his eyes before placing a kiss to his scar. His hands reached up and cupped her face, angling her head as his tongue swept through her mouth. Her arms wound around his waist and she pressed her body to his, following him as he kissed her. They were in the middle of the road, in the open where anyone could see them and he hardly cared. 

She tasted like the wine they’d shared with dinner, and she smelled sweet and floral. She was soft, warm, and pliant but he could feel the strength he knew she held as his hands slipped down her sides and up her back. She ended the kiss, and he pressed his forehead to hers. “What are you doing to me?” She chuckled warmly and pressed her lips to his again before pulling back and letting him lead her the rest of the distance to the inn. 

He stopped and spoke briefly with the innkeep as her eyes moved over the small space. It was warm, cozy even and smelled like wood smoke and spices. He glanced at her over his shoulder and couldn’t stop the grin when she turned back to him. “One room?” The Innkeeper asked. 

“Uh, two, actually,” Cullen answered, and the elderly man nodded, barely hiding his surprise. He knew he heard a note of disappointment in Dallas’ sigh, but he chose to ignore it. The Innkeep handed Cullen two keys, and he turned to Dallas. He handed her a key and they went up the stairs together. They reached the doors to their respective rooms, and Dallas turned her back to him to turn the key in the lock. Once the door was unlocked, she turned towards him, leaning against the door and meeting his eyes. 

“Good night, Cullen,” she whispered. She placed her hands on his chest and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his one more time. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She turned away from him and disappeared into the room.

He placed his hand flat against the door, and leaned his forehead against it. “Goodnight, Dallas.” He whispered the words, and sighed deeply. The ache in his core would keep him awake for quite some time now, especially knowing she was so close. He turned towards his room with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t wait for the morning. He was excited to show her around; he had quite the day planned for her. 

He went to bed alone, but it wasn’t long before Dallas invaded his dreams. He rolled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around his pillow. Even in slumber, he ached to hold her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen woke with the sun the next morning. His sleep had been blissfully dreamless. He had to wonder if it was the evening with Dallas, or her proximity as he slept, or the drinks they’d had with dinner. Either way, he woke feeling better than he had in, well, for a long time. Then he thought to his plans for today, and his heart soared. He climbed out of bed, dressing quickly before stepping out to face the day.

He paused at Dallas’ door, wondering if she was awake, yet. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he considered knocking on her door. “Excuse me, Ser,” a soft voice rang out behind him. He turned, startled, and met the kind, amber gaze of one of the inn’s maids. She gave him a timid smile and gestured that she’d like to step around him, to get to Dallas’ door.

“My apologies, miss,” he offered, “Is the Lady awake?” He stepped back, allowing her access to the door. A pretty rose color decorated her round cheeks, and Cullen bit back a smile.

“She is, Ser; she should be down to join you for breakfast shortly.” She was a pretty girl, young, and flustered by his presence. It was a long time since had that effect on a young woman, not since Kinloch Hold. He shook the thoughts from his mind.

“Thank you,” he offered with a smile, and she blushed again. As she moved to knock on her door, he wondered what she was missing. He had ensured she had everything she needed; at least, he thought he had. “Did the Lady need something?” She paused, her hand hovering over the door for a moment. She looked up to meet his gaze. “So, I can be sure she has whatever she’s missing for the rest of our trip.”

His explanation caused her blush to darken, and a smile pulled at her lips. “She requested assistance … dressing, Ser.”

It was his turn to blush and stammer a reply. “Of course, don’t let me delay you further.” The young girl let out a soft giggle as they passed each other. She knocked lightly on Dallas’ door as Cullen moved to the stairs. He made it to the dining room of the inn, and the innkeep’s wife met him at a table. She offered him juice, with eggs and sausage, and he requested two plates.

As he waited for Dallas to join him, his mind wandered to why she would need assistance dressing. He wondered if the ladies assigned to her at Skyhold helped her dress. She hadn’t needed help dressing the morning before. His thoughts turned less pure, images of her in various stages of undress, and he forced them from his mind. He shook his head and sighed as his breakfast was laid before him. She set both plates down on the table, and he thanked her, hoping Dallas joined him before their meal was cold.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford!” A hard, fiery voice rang out from behind him, and it froze him in his seat. It wasn’t possible. There was no way. He turned slowly and swallowed hard when his eyes landed on the imposing figure in the doorway. Her spiral blond locks bounced around her head, her hands on her hips.

“Hello, Mia,” he offered as he stood and walked across the inn, smiling sheepishly at the innkeep. It wasn’t the first time he had to face the headstrong glare of his older sister. She was shorter than him, by at least a head. Still, it was intimidating. Her hands were fisted on her hips, her brown eyes dark with rage. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She softened as he pulled back. Her hands came up and cupped his face. He watched as her eyes moved over him, taking in all his scars – evidence of his prior injuries, old wounds long since healed but unseen by her. How long had it been since he had seen her? Too long, which is why she was so angry, and he couldn’t deny her anger was justified. “Are you okay?” Her voice was soft when she asked him, her eyes gentle and filling with tears. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I am, Mia, I … yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck. Her eyes narrowed at him, her lips slowly pulling back into a smile. He linked his arm with hers, and led him back to the table. He asked the server for another plate of breakfast as they passed again. They sat and he gestured to the plate before her, glancing up at the top of the stairs. Dallas would be coming down any minute now. His palms dampened and his throat dried. When he mentioned this trip in his last letter to his sister, he hadn't expected her to join them. Though, in hindsight, he wasn't truly surprised.

“So, who is she?” Mia asked as she tucked into her meal. She smirked at him as he spluttered.

“What? Who is who?” he nearly choked on his food.

He heard a gentle gasp from the server and he turned to find her looking to the stairs. He followed her gaze and his jaw dropped slightly finding Dallas descending. His eyes met hers, and his breath caught in his throat. Her kohl rimmed sapphire eyes sparkled. Her lips were stained red and when she looked to him, she smirked, pulling a lip between her teeth as a blush tinted her cheeks. Her hair was pulled back, secured at the base of her head with a ribbon. Her natural waves bouncing gently as she took each step. What stole Cullen’s breath was the fact that she was wearing a dress.

It wasn’t flamboyant, or extravagant. It was simple cotton and just what any woman would have worn in Honnleath. It fit her perfectly, cupping her bust, hugging her waist, and flaring easily at her hips. The sleeves were snug to her elbow and she wore white gloves. It was a simple midnight blue color, like a clear night sky, but it was perfect against her skin. She looked stunning, and every bit the Lady she was by birth.

“That,” Mia clarified, snapping Cullen out of his stupor. “Who is that?” He glanced quickly at her smirk before standing to greet Dallas.

Dallas chewed her lip as she came down the stairs, her eyes looking to each step so she didn’t trip on the hem of her dress but, thanks to her years in Ostwick court, her posture never faltered. Cullen met her near the bottom of the stairs, taking her hand and assisting her in the final steps, allowing her eyes to meet his. He bowed slightly and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. He smiled at her as he straightened. “Good morning, My Lady.”

“Cullen,” she whispered his name and he gave her a low, rumbling chuckle. He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her to their table, unwilling to release her. She tensed as they reached the table, and her eyes fell on the lovely blonde occupying the seat she’d been in the night before.

“This is Lady Dallas Trevelyan, of Ostwick,” Cullen introduced her, and Dallas offered a smile to the newcomer.

Mia’s jaw dropped and she stood quickly. “Lady Inquisitor, Herald, Your – I’m sorry, I don’t know what to call you.” She was rambling, tripping over her words. Dallas smiled at her, kindness in her eyes. She looked to Cullen.

“My Lady, this is Mia, my-” Cullen started nearly chuckling as Dallas’ eyes widened in realization.

“Your sister!” she finished Cullen’s introduction as she released his arm and turned her full attention to Mia. “Please, don’t,” she took Mia’s hand in hers. “Cullen refuses to call me Dallas no matter how many times I tell him but you must.” Mia grinned and the women sat together across from Cullen. It wasn’t often he saw Mia so flustered; he felt almost guilty enjoying it… almost.

A smile pulled at his lips as he ate. He watched Dallas charm his sister. He hadn’t planned for them to meet, not today; honestly, he hadn’t considered it at all, not yet. Now that she had, it brought images to mind of her meeting Bran and Rosie, images of her sharing meals and holidays, images of her as part of their family. He pushed them aside; there was no point in the fantasy, not with Corypheus still out there, a growing threat to everything he holds dear.

“So, Cullen, what were your plans for Dallas today?” Mia asked finally turning their attention back to him, as if they just realized he was still sitting there.

Cullen met Dallas’ eyes as he drank his juice. Her cheeks tinted and he was smiling as she set his cup down. “Well, I wanted to show her around town. I wanted her to see what Ferelden is like for the common. I wanted to give her an opportunity to meet the people she’s working to hard to save,” he explained, and Dallas smiled reaching out and taking his hand briefly.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Mia asked, setting her utensils down on the table. Cullen chuckled before standing. He kept Dallas’ hand in his, tucking it into the crook of his arm as he guided her to the door. Mia let herself fall back a few steps, allowing them a moment of privacy.

She gripped his arm tight, and he looked down at her. “You look absolutely ravishing, My Lady.” His voice was low, and even he was surprised by the huskiness of it. He adored the blush that tinted her cheeks. Her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth as the corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile.

“Thank you, Cullen,” she spoke softly, and the sound of his name on her whisper sent chills up his spine. “You’re looking quite striking, as well, if I may say so.” He glanced down at his simple shirt and trousers. He met her eyes, and her musical giggle tickled his ears. “It’s nice to see you without the armor.” Her explanation was accompanied by her hand tightening on his bicep. He flexed without thinking and she grinned.

“Well, I’m hopeful we’ll have more cause to be so relaxed in each other’s company soon enough,” he added covering her hand with his.

They spent their day doing exactly as Cullen had said. He and his sister showed her around the town. She watched as Mia and Cullen exchanged stories about their youth. She adored seeing him so relaxed, so open and happy. If she thought he was attractive before, it was nothing compared to the brightness in his eyes and the smile he wore as he spoke of happier times. There was a brief moment he left her side to speak with a stable master, hoping to secure more horses for the Inquisition, but that was the only talk of work while they were together.

Dallas adored Mia, and it made her yearn for a familial connection she feared she’d never have again; not since her family’s decision not to support her. Granted, Cullen seemed to have a much better relationship with his family than she did hers.

They’d returned to the same pub from the evening before for supper, laughing together as they entered, everyone’s eyes turned to the trio. Cullen waved a server over as they found a table in a corner. Dallas watched as Cullen sat with his back to the corner, a defensive positon that allowed him to keep his eye on the room, and ensure no one snuck up behind him. Dallas slid in next to him as Mia sat across. As they drank their ale, conversation turned, reluctantly, to the Inquisition. They had managed to avoid the topic the rest of the day, but it was something that could not be ignored any more.

Mia was concerned for her brother, and her new friend, that much was clear. They did their best to reassure her, but there was little that could be done to do so. They all knew the importance of the fight to come, and the odds of them returning unscathed. Dallas looked to Cullen briefly and he averted her gaze. She clenched her jaw and bit back a gasp as her hand ached. It was the first time it had pained all day; she wondered if it was the talk of the Inquisition that brought triggered it.

“Mia Elizabeth Rutherford!” A deep resonating voice rang out from the door. She froze, a smile tugging at her lips and Dallas looked to see the tall, broad shouldered man standing firm at the entrance to the pub. She glanced at Cullen and saw him smirking at his elder sister.

“Thomas Thatcher,” she muttered the name, a blush on her cheeks, before she turned. She looked back at Cullen, and Dallas watched as his face softened. “I told him I was never coming back.”

“You left for Bran and Rosie, Mia, go … talk to him,” Cullen advised, and Mia nodded, taking a long drink of her ale before she stood. She went to him, and he threw his arms around her pulling her into a hug as she returned the embrace. Cullen leaned towards Dallas and whispered, “They were betrothed before the Blight. He was supposed to go south with my family, with her. Instead, he told her he was joining the fight. When he told her he was going, she told him if he left, if he didn’t go with them, she would never return to Honnleath. Neither expected him to survive, she was hoping her ultimatum would stop him from leaving. It didn’t. As far as I know, they haven’t seen each other since.”

“And now?” she asked as Mia and Thomas left the pub. She turned her head towards him and found he was closer than she expected. His breath danced over her lips and her eyes met his.

“Who knows?” he shrugged gently, his eyes moving quickly between hers and her lips. “Perhaps a second chance?” She leaned forward a fraction, and he leaned back, cooling the air between them immediately. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. He would be the death of her, she swore. The way her heart raced and her head spun. The things he did to her were enough to make her question her sanity. She turned towards he table, taking a long, cooling drink of her ale. “My Lady,” he brought her attention to him again. “I would like to take you someplace, to uh … show you something. Would you accompany me?”

“Anywhere,” she answered meeting his eyes, and he believed her. He smiled weakly at her and stood, pulling her chair back so she could stand as well. Her hand easily found the crook of his arm, as if it belonged there, as he led her outside. The sun was just above the horizon, and the sky was quickly darkening to match her dress. There was a crispness in the air that was almost missed in the heavy scent of wood smoke and ale. Minstrels played on multiple corners and in the scattered pubs. Laughter and conversation filled in the infrequent moments of silence.

They reached the stable, where their horses were being kept and Cullen turned to look down at her, and her attire. She cocked an eyebrow at him. “We’ll have to go by horseback,” he started.

“I still have fresh riding clothes. I can change; it will only be a moment,” she turned to go back to the inn, but his hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned back and found his eyes roaming over her in her dress, once again.

“No,” he spoke the word as a gentle order, and she felt the flush tinting her skin from her cheek to her cleavage. She nodded and stepped closer to him. The horses were prepped for travel; she assumed he’d had them prepared while they were at dinner. His hands found her waist easily, as if he knew her body already. Her hands slid from his forearms to his shoulders. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, and set her sidesaddle on the horse. He looked up at her, and she watched his scar twitch with a smile. His hand dropped to her knee. He squeezed gently before moving to his horse.

He nearly leapt into his saddle, and started on a path out of town. She followed, watching from behind as his body shifted with the movement of the horse. The gentle rolling of his hips and the easy flexing of muscles in his back. She was grateful for the thin cotton shirt he wore. Once they were through the gate the road opened and she was able to move her horse to ride next to him. They rode in silence, still, stealing glances at each other. The listened to the soft padding of the horse’s steps on the ground. Forest animals scattered about as they disturbed them with their presence.

“Would you ever come back here?” she asked him, breaking their silence and she was unsure what she wanted the answer to be. He looked to her, and then to the road ahead as he considered her question.

“No, I don’t think I would. This hasn’t been my home in a very long time. My home, now, is where ever my family is,” he answered after a moment, a tone of sadness in his voice he was surprised to hear.

“Then, South Reach?” she probed, and he let out a chuckle. He looked at her, still smiling, and something warm washed down her spine.

“Probably, Maker knows Mia would love it,” he answered, wistfully. “Unless, of course, I started my own family.” He met her eyes then, and she forced herself to look away. Maker, the idea of being with Cullen, as a family, was far too tempting. She had to remind herself, they still had a war to survive. That didn’t mean she couldn’t entertain the idea. Silence filled the space between them for a few moments.

They reached a clearing that opened up on a dark lake. There was a scattering of docks on their side of the water. The smell of the water, wet grass, and moss filled her sense and she closed her eyes taking it in. When they opened, she found he’d already dismounted and tethered their horses. He was watching her, a smile on his lips. She chewed her lip and he stepped up to her. His hands moved over her hips to her waist. Her eyes remained locked on his as she pushed herself off the horse and into his hands. She gripped his shoulders tight as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

Her chest dragged against his as she came to her feet. His arms wrapped around her waist and she teased the hair at the back of his neck. He dropped his head, and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth before pulling out of her embrace and taking her hand in his. He led her towards the water and out onto one of the docks. “It’s lovely here, Cullen,” she offered as they reached the end of the docks.

He released her hand and leaned up against one of the posts. She turned towards him, and enjoyed his easy, relaxed stance. “I love my siblings, I do, but as I’m sure you’ve noticed with Mia, they can be quite loud,” he was grinning as he spoke, and it took the sting out of his words. She smiled with him. “I would come here, to think, to relax, to unwind in the evenings.” His voice dropped at the end, and she thought she heard a note of sadness. “The last time I was here, was the day I left for Templar training.” He reached into his pocket, “Bran….”

“Your brother?”

He nodded as he continued, pushing away from the post and stepping closer to her. “He gave me this,” he held out his hand and inside was a simple copper coin. “It just happened to be in his pocket, but he swore it was for luck.” He stalled then, staring down at the coin. “Templars are not supposed to carry such things; our faith should see us through.” Even if she didn’t know he struggled, she would know he had mixed emotions about the order due to the strain in his voice.

She wanted to ease him, to bring him back to positive thoughts. She stepped a bit closer. “A little luck couldn’t hurt every now and then.”

He offered her a smile. “I suppose not. I should have died during the Blight, or at Kirkwall, or Haven, take your pick!” They laughed lightly. “Yet, somehow, I made it back here.” He looked around the area, ands he watched his eyes sparkle before he met her eyes. He stepped even closer to her. The wind blew gently and suddenly all she could smell was Cullen. She thought her knees might give out. He took her hand, “Humor me.” He placed the coin in her palm and closed her fingers over it. “We don’t know what you’ll face before the end; this can’t hurt.”

She lifted the coin to her bosom, holding it for a second over her heart. Their eyes remained trained on each other. “I’ll keep it safe,” she promised, her voice rough with emotion. His hand drifted to her waist as he closed the space between them.

“Good. I know it’s foolish but, I’m glad,” he murmured the words as his arms slid around her, pulling her into his chest. She let herself rest there, bundled in his arms, her face in his neck. She could feel the soft push of his breath against her neck, and the soft scratch of his chest hair against her cheek. Somehow, in this moment, without a kiss, or a sordid touch, she felt closer to him than she ever had before, and she was overwhelmed with emotion. She pulled back just enough to find his lips. She kissed him deeply, her tongue sweeping into his mouth. He groaned, tightening his hold on her. She never felt more safe, more content than she did in this moment.

He broke the kiss reluctantly. His eyes moving to the rapidly darkening sky. “We should get back,” his voice was hoarse when he spoke, and she nodded. Her chest heaving as she fought for air. He kept his arm around her as they walked back to their horses. Once again, he lifted her and set her on her horse. His hands rested on her legs for a moment longer than was appropriate, and she grinned at him.

The trek back to the inn seemed to last much longer than either could stand. She felt the weight of his coin in her hand, and everything it could mean. He cared for her, he wanted to be sure she remained safe. He gave her something of himself, something he’d held since he was a child. When they finally reached the inn, he tossed his reigns to one of his men and moved to Dallas’ side. Once again, he reached for her, catching her as she pushed herself from the horse. He set her directly in front of him. He reached up with one hand and pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. She knew in that moment, what it was she was feeling, had felt, for him.

She loved him.

He placed a tentative, gentle kiss to her lips before leading her back to the inn. Her mind was racing with her realization, and her desperation. She didn’t want their evening to end. She didn’t want to part from him, to go to separate rooms, to sleep alone. She wanted to stay with him as much as she could. She was overwhelmed with her need to be near him. He had to be feeling it, too.

They entered the inn, and the innkeep called them over. “Eh, Ser,” he started, clearing his throat. “Miss Mia Rutherford has requested use of one of your rooms for the evening. Will one room suffice or should I ask another guest to leave?” He was willing to put out another guest because he knew who they were, and that they were with the Inquisition. Dallas squeezed his arm, tight, and he glanced down at her. She knew she had to be blushing, but she didn’t care.

“No, we do not want to inconvenience anyone. We can certainly make do with one room,” he answered, and the innkeep grinned. Dallas’ grip eased. They stepped away from the counter, and Dallas removed her hand before stepping in front of him. She held her skirts as she took the stairs. Her hips swaying with each step. She thought she heard Cullen clear his throat behind her, and she smiled.

They reached her door and she unlocked it. She crossed the threshold and he followed. His hands clasped behind his back, he kept his distance from her as she moved around easily. She reached the dressing table, slid off her gloves and pulled the ribbon from her hair. “Cullen,” she whispered his name, and he made a sound acknowledging he heard her. “The door?” He locked it. She turned to face him and found him standing, rigid, hands held tight behind his back. Every measure a proper soldier, and she realized he was falling back into his role of Commander. He was nervous. She slipped off her shoes, kicking them gently into the corner. He watched. She looked down to his feet and waited for him to do the same. He copied her. She smiled, emboldened by the way his eyes lingered on the curve of her breast.

“Once you’re in bed, I’ll take the floor,” he offered turning his back to her, allowing her the privacy to undress and she nearly laughed. She shook her head gently stepping closer to him.

“Cullen,” his name was a quiet sigh and he turned his head, finding her eyes. Her eyes were bright, warm, inviting, and full of emotions he was too fearful to name. He blushed as he turned back towards her, his eyes dropped to the heaving curve of her bosom and her cinched waist. She was exquisite. She turned her back to him, moving her hair forward over one shoulder. “Help me with this?” He shook his head, and dropped his eyes.

“We shouldn’t,” he croaked his answer. He wanted to, Maker, he wanted to strip her of her clothing and touch her, taste her, take her. He wanted to make love to her until she lost her voice crying out his name. “I’m not-”

“Andraste’s tits, Cullen!” She turned to face him fully and he swallowed hard. “Please, stop believing you’re not worthy. I will decide that and no one else.” She stepped closer to him, and it took all his control not to force himself on her. She was within reach. He could smell the soft floral scent of the bath she had taken that morning. He imagined how soft her skin would be. He remembered how sweet her kiss was. “Here, in Honnleath, if we can’t be just Dallas and Cullen, just a man and a woman, where can we?” She sounded frustrated. She was upset, with him? Most likely. “Cullen, I’m standing here, a woman who is falling in love with you,” she paused, her eyes dropping to the floor. He wasn’t sure he heard her right. His blood was racing through his ears, drowning out some of her words. His heart pounded against his ribs as she took another step forward. “I’m standing here, in love with you,” she corrected as she turned her back to him, “and I’m asking you to help me out of my clothes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earns the fic its explicit rating. 
> 
> NSFW below

Cullen’s throat was dry and his pulse pounded in his ears. His hand trembled as he reached out and trailed a finger along her jaw and down her neck. He swallowed hard, taking a step closer to her as his fingers danced over the silken skin at the top of her dress from shoulder to shoulder. Gooseflesh chased his touch. Her breathing grew shallow and quick. His fingers skipped down the lacing on the back of her dress. Reaching the bow at the small of her back he tugged. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he undid the tie and loosened the garment. She pulled the sleeves down and he watched, jaw slack and heart racing as more of her sun-kissed skin was revealed to him.

He reached up and helped the dress fall down her body, pooling at her feet. He bit the inside of his cheek as she stood before him in her corset and smalls. She cleared her throat and his eyes darted from her firm, shapely legs to her profile. Her cheeks were tinted, and her lips pulled in a smile. Once again, his fingers found the tie. He pulled, loosening the corset and she let out a relaxed exhale as her body was released from the cage that had accentuated her shape all day. The item fell to the floor and she stepped away from him. His fingers reaching for her as she moved out of his reach.

She stepped out of the dress and turned to face him. In the soft candlelight of the room she seemed to glow with an ethereal light. He stepped forward to follow her, reaching behind his head and gripping his shirt to pull it forward and off. When he tossed it to the floor, he watched her eyes roam over his form. No doubt taking in all the scars, old wounds, and imperfections. He stepped closer again, and she reached the foot of the bed. She sat on the bed, and reached a hand for him. He took her hand, his eyes moving over her body. The gentle curve of her breast with their perfect pink tips. The planes of her abdomen and womanly hips. Her legs, long and muscular, opened for him as he stepped between them.

She looked up at him, and smiled. The bed was low enough that she was eye level with the very obvious bulge in his pants. Meeting his eyes, her hands reached out to undo his trousers. He bent and she tilted her head to meet him as she continued to undo the tie. He kissed her. She tasted like the sweetest wine, or most decadent dessert. His tongue swept through her mouth, coaxing the softest moan from the back of her throat and he gasped reaching out and cupping her face, feeling her jaw move as their lips danced and tongues twisted, hot against each other. Sharp hard breathing filled the silence.

She slid her hands into his trousers, reaching behind and gripping his rear. He groaned, breaking the kiss and she moved her face from his. He stood again, and she let his pants drop to the floor, exposing his growing erection. He watched as she licked her lips, her eyes moving between his face and his manhood. With confident fingers, she reached and let the tips trail up the underside of him. He groaned as he watched in rapt fascination. She wrapped her hand around the base and squeezed gently. His hands fisted at his sides. She smiled up at him, heat and lust in her eyes. He locked eyes on her and she swirled her tongue around the head, before slipping her lips over him and taking as much of him into her mouth as she could.

She worked him with her lips, tongue, and hand and he couldn’t stop the gentle thrust of his hips as he followed her lead. How long had it been since he was with a woman? Too long. He couldn’t watch, as much as he loved the way she looked as she slowly slipped up and down; if he watched he would finish too soon. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back, a loud, guttural groan escaping him as he did. He thought maybe she smiled as she continued her ministrations. With her free hand, she reached up and cupped his sack, squeezing and teasing gently.

She moaned and he gasped, the vibrations shooting up his spine. He wasn’t going to last much longer, regardless of his attempts to hold on. “Dallas, I–” his breath paused, and she sucked harder, moving her lips to the head as her hand continued to stroke his shaft. Without warning, he pulled away as he came, missing her. His body twitched and he gripped the bedpost to keep himself from falling.

She watched him as he calmed. Her heart soaring at hearing her name on his voice at the height of his pleasure. It was her new favorite sound – his climax. He dropped to his knees before her, and she smiled down at him, cupping his face. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, thoroughly. His hands moved to her thighs sliding up to her hips and waist. The feeling of his calloused hands skimming her skin was exactly what she needed. He moved his lips from hers, kissing along her jaw. Her head dropped back and he trailed his tongue down her throat, his teeth skimming her pulse point. Her heart raced as she carded his hair, holding on to his curls by the fistful.

His head moved lower and her body responded. Need pooling low in her belly as her hips shifted closer to him on their own; legs opening further to accompany his width. She felt him smile against her skin as his lips trailed lower. He stopped for a moment, letting his forehead rest just under her chin, his lips pressed against her breastbone, just over her heart. She ran her hands through his hair. He looked up at her moving to her breast and smirking. She watched as his tongue flicked against the rosy tip of her breast, before he took as much as he could into his mouth, sucking gently. His tongue swirled around her most sensitive area, biting gently.

She moaned, her head falling back slightly as he moved from one to the other, delivering the same sweet torture to the opposite breast. She reached behind her, supporting herself as Cullen continued to move lower, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses to her belly. His tongue dipping and teasing her belly button. She giggled, and he grinned against her hot skin. His hands continued to roam over her hips, thighs, and calves. He kissed her hip, just above her smallclothes. She fell from supporting herself on her hands to her elbows, growing weak from need.

It was almost embarrassing how ready she was for him. He hooked his fingers into her smallclothes, and pulled them. She lifted her hips allowing him to move them down. She raised her legs straight, as he slid them up and off. He took her ankles in hand coaxing her to bend her knees, he brought her feet to his shoulders. He kissed one ankle, then the other. He let his lips trail up from one ankle to knee, then the opposite knee to hip.

She let out a long, low moan as his hands continued to trail over her legs. Her hips rolled against nothing, seeking the sweet friction that would bring her release. She could feel his breath, hot on her slick core, and she whimpered. Her brow creased with frustration. She opened her eyes and found him grinning at her from the apex of her legs. “Please, I–” She stopped her request when his tongue slowly slid along her slit, teasing the nub, she called out his name and fell back on to the bed.

His chuckle was a low rumble, vibrating against her and sending chills up her spine. His mouth closed over her, lip at her clit, tongue slowly stroking along her folds. She gasped, and moaned, hips rolling against his face. He moved her legs, securing them over his shoulders as his tongue slipped inside. She writhed on the bed, gasping, and cursing. She reached for him, for something to hold on to. She found his hands on her hips and gripped them as he continued working his mouth against her.

She cried out when he moved his attention to the hyper sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking hard. She fell over the edge crashing into waves of pleasure that started at her center and rolled out to every extremity. Cullen was grinning against her overheated, swollen flesh. He brought one hand to join his mouth. She shook her head, still gripping his hand with one and biting the palm of the other as he slipped first one, then two fingers into her. He continued stroking her clit with his tongue as his fingers slipped in and out, stroking her.

She couldn’t believe how quickly she was rising again; she couldn’t catch her breath. Her head pushed back into the bedding as her hips moved on their own, grinding against him. He flattened his hand on her abdomen, holding her still, crooking his fingers inside her – hitting just the right spot. She called out, hands fisted in the bedding, as he threw her back into the same ocean of pleasure. His fingers slipped from her and she whimpered. She moaned lightly and reached for him, her hand tangling in his hair as he placed a few, sparse kisses to her hypersensitive skin.

He followed her urging, moving them both up in the bed as he covered her. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as he settled in the cradle of her hips. He was hard again, and already aching for her. He kissed her, her breath on his cheek, and his tongue chasing hers. He wrapped his arms around her, his weight on his elbows. She gripped his back, moaning into his kiss and lifting her legs over his hips, angling herself for him. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers and met her eyes. She smiled at him, her eyes glassy with desire, or tears. Maybe both.

He waited, and she lifted her head, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she whispered, “Make love to me Cullen.” His heart raced, and he slipped into her. He let out a long low groan at the sensation of her surrounding him. He dropped his head to her collarbone, kissing whatever flesh he could reach. He moved inside her, and she wrapped her legs around him, hooking her feet at the ankle. Her hips moved with his. It was a dance as old as time, but they moved as if they had always taken the steps together.

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes. He kissed her quickly. He wasn’t going to last much longer. She felt too perfect. Slick, hot silk gripping his length as he continued to thrust inside her. She moaned loudly sending shivers down his spine. “Cullen, I’m … close. Don’t – Don’t stop.” He knew he couldn’t stay inside her when he finished. The risk was too great, but he would not move until she called out his name. He adjusted his hold on her, freeing one hand, he reached between them to the point their bodies met. Her eyes opened wide as his nimble fingers found that sweet spot of pleasure, stroking as he continued to move inside her.

She called out his name, gasping and groaning as she reached her peak. He rolled off her quickly following, his seed spilling on himself. He laid against the pillows, chest heaving. He looked to her, and found her smiling. Her sweat slicked skin seemed to sparkle in the moonlight from the window. She rolled away from him, reaching to the bedside table and finding a handkerchief. He watched, cheeks burning, as she cleaned his mess from his skin. She tossed the cloth off the bed and he instantly pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her, she let her head rest on his chest, her arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his hand running through her hair.

A sated silence filled the room, their skin cooling rapidly. He moved, pulling the blanket over them and tucking her under his arm. He felt sleep pulling at his senses, but he didn’t want to sleep. Waking meant traveling back to Skyhold; he wanted to continue to lie here, in her arms, and just be Dallas and Cullen. She placed a kiss to his chest, and snuggled closer to him. He watched as her eyes drifted closed. “Dallas?” he whispered her name, as if speaking louder would somehow spoil the moment. She lifted her head, a radiantly satisfied smile on her lips. “You must know, I love you, more than I know how to say.”

She moved, kissing him gently, their lips dancing and tongues teasing sleepily. “You don’t have to say it, Cullen, you just showed me.” He smiled, his fingers tracing her face as she rested against his shoulder once more. He felt her chest rising and falling with each breath. She listened to his heart pounding in his. Sleep came quickly.

Dallas woke the next morning, a twinge in her hand disrupting her sleep. She hissed quietly, and jumped as Cullen turned towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled, despite the pain as she pressed back into him. She felt the gentle scrape of his stubble against her neck as he placed a lazy kiss to the skin there. She rolled towards him, and he kissed her long and slow. She sighed into his kiss as her fingers trailed up his chest and over his shoulders. “Good morning, My L–”

“Maker’s breath, Cullen! My Lady? Really?” She pushed against his chest. Eyes wide with frustration.

Cullen laughed, much to her chagrin, and pulled her closer, “My Love….” He finished, and she blushed.

“Oh,” she relented, “well, that’s much better, isn’t it? Good morning.” She kissed him again, shifting and resting her head back on his shoulder. Her hand tracing lazy patterns on his chest. His hand slowly running up and down her bare back. “Oh!” She exclaimed quietly. He looked down at her, silent question in his eyes. “I just realized, you mentioned fire was a – trigger for you. Is that why you never fixed the roof of your quarters?”

He tightened his hold on her. “Yes, it, well, when I wake from a terror, the quick cold grounds me. So, yes, it is the reason I did not make the repair a necessity.” His hand moved through her hair again. His free hand moved to rest behind his head. Silence filled the room, and it was comfortable. They were close to dozing again, when there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” she called out, and the cleaner spoke through the door. Mia was asking after them. Dallas sighed, and looked to Cullen. It was time to leave the comfort of this bed, and of Honnleath. They were set to start their return journey today. Dallas promised to be down soon, and she disentangled herself from Cullen, who groaned at the loss of her touch. Though, she allowed him to watch her as she cleaned herself, and dressed. She wore traveling clothes, no dresses today. It didn’t matter what she wore, he would always remember the way she looked without them. She pinned her hair back, and slid her gloves on, all before he was out of bed.

She turned to him and laughed when she saw he hadn’t moved. “Will you be joining me for breakfast?” She asked as she walked over to the bed. She sat beside him, and he moved his hand to her waist.

“I will; I just couldn’t stand taking my eyes off of you for one moment,” he answered as she reached out and traced a hand over his cheek. He took her wrist and held it as he turned his head and kissed her palm. She blushed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. She pulled back, leaving her forehead against his. “I love you.”

“And I, you, so very much, Dallas,” he replied. She grinned, and he thought she looked absolutely radiant.

“I will meet you downstairs,” he offered and she nodded. She kissed him once more before standing and leaving the room. Stopping at the door and looking back to him. They shared one more smile before she disappeared. He sighed, laying back on the bed and looking to the intact ceiling. He had no idea how this would affect the Inquisition. He wished it wouldn’t but he knew they were both brighter than that. They still had two days of travel a head of them; they had plenty of time to discuss details. However, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide what he felt – not anymore.

Simply because he didn’t want to.

Arriving in the dining area of the Inn, Dallas found Mia waiting at a table. Cullen’s sister smiled and waved her over. Dallas joined her, and the innkeeps wife brought another plate of food and tea. “Did you have a nice evening?” Dallas asked innocently, opening the way for conversation with her new friend.

“I did. I assume Cullen told you of my history with Thomas?” Mia asked, and Dallas nodded as she tucked into her meal. “Thomas is … the one true love of my life. He is still unmarried, and he has asked … he has asked to begin a courtship again. He believes the previous betrothal is null and void with the time that has passed and the passing of my father. He will be moving to South Reach, and … well, I am overjoyed.” Dallas reached out and took Mia’s hand, grinning.

“I am thrilled for you. Finding love is … rare,” Dallas blushed, and Mia smirked. “Second chances, even more so.”

“May I ask,” Mia stalled as Dallas pulled her hand back, “your relationship with my brother, it’s serious?” Dallas dropped her eyes to her plate, a smile pulling at her lips.

“Mia, I love him, more than I thought possible,” Dallas admitted on a happy sigh. Mia nodded, sipping her tea.

“He is completely smitten. I’ve never seen him so. I worry about him. He has been through so much, and he withdrew so far from his family. I have to admit, knowing you are there with him, grants me ease,” Mia offered and Dallas smiled, glad Cullen’s big sister seemed to approve.

Dallas heard the familiar step of his boots on the floor and turned to meet his eyes. He grinned at her and joined her at the table, “My Love,” he greeted as he sat beside her, taking her hand. He turned his eyes to his sister. “I hope Mia hasn’t been giving you too much trouble?”

“Of course I haven’t!” Mia defended herself and Dallas laughed as she lifted her tea. She took a tentative sip, and nearly spit it out. Mia watched her from the corner of her eyes. It took Dallas a second to recognize the flavors. It was the same tea she’d had mornings after previous dalliances. A mixture of herbs and spices that was used to avoid any unwanted pregnancies. She sighed, taking a long sip and swallowing without grimacing.

Mia and she shared a knowing glance as Dallas looked to Mia’s mug. Mia’s attention was taken again by Cullen, who was continuing to tease about Thomas. Dallas watched the siblings. Cullen’s hand falling to her leg. She smiled, warmth spreading through her. Love. Happiness. Calm.

As she sipped the pungent brew, she hoped that one day the tea would not be a necessity. She imagined telling him she was carrying his child. She imagined herself growing round, her body changing to make room. The happiness they could share. The love. The joy. First, there was a war to win, a demon god to defeat. Something Mia said caught her attention and she laughed at their mocking, and Cullen turned to watch her. His eyes bright, and scarred lips pulled in a smile.

The way he looked at her, like she could do anything, like they could do anything – together – gave her the one thing she knew she would need going forward against Corypheus. Hope.


End file.
